<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>throw away thy wrath by acumirklis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437377">throw away thy wrath</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/acumirklis/pseuds/acumirklis'>acumirklis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, lmao just kidding it’s crack my dudes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:42:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/acumirklis/pseuds/acumirklis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Throw it back, George.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>throw away thy wrath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was pitch black.</p><p>The heat around them was burning their skin and lungs, and the disgusting stench of smoke made their eyes water.</p><p>No matter where they looked, they didn't know what was ahead of them, below or above them. All they saw was their portal, and their trapped little pig buddy.</p><p>They had dug him a hole, and they were about to trade, when a deafening sound was heard in the distance.</p><p>Fear gripped their hearts as they stopped for just a second, before allowing panic to spread.</p><p>A ghast.</p><p>That shrill, eerie scream made their blood run cold, they understood that danger was arising. They knew what would happen, and they wanted nothing more than to stop it.</p><p>"Oh no, protect him! Protect our boy! PROTECT OUR BOY!", Sapnap screamed quietly as he looked around with panic overtaking his eyes.</p><p>And then, Dream said it.</p><p>The thing that would save them all.</p><p>"Throw it back George, throw it back!", he whispered loudly, and Dream's words held more weight than anything he'd ever said before.</p><p>George felt like time had stopped.</p><p>After all this time, after years of training, it was finally on him to save the world.</p><p>He felt his throat close up and a stern feeling of determination settle in his chest.</p><p>He knew what he had to do, and he knew he had the strength to do it.</p><p>"Throw it back, George!", Sapnap encouraged discouragingly.</p><p>And George did.</p><p>He felt his big, thicc, juicy ass roar to life. His hips were struck by lightning in form of energy and passion.</p><p>George looked straight ahead, sword in his hand, and faced the enemy head on.</p><p>Then, he drew out his magnificent, scrumptious bottom and threw it back so intensly, the deep sound of the thunder clapping of his cheeks was heard miles upon miles echoing through the Nether.</p><p>"I'm trying!" George ejaculated passionately as he drew out to throw it back again, this time with more force and the sheer power of friendship.</p><p>His perfectly round, peachy bummy bum bum came truly alive and threw back George himself, all while the deadliness of his stupefying powerful cheeks tried to silence the enemy once and for all.</p><p>And in the end, Sapnap swung his sword and finished the job.</p><p>Standing there, panting, the homies looked at each other, before promtly starting to cry and hugging each other tightly, heterosexually.</p><p>This was an incredible adventure, and definitely an ass worth remembering.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>title by: George Herbert, 1593-1633<br/>inspired by: Minecraft, But It's Pitch Black... [creator: Dream; co-creators: GeorgeNotFound, Sapnap]<br/>references: TikTok</p><p>...jk xd y'all i'm sorry lmfao i just couldn't help myself.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>